


Close Call

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crush at First Sight, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, Nudity, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 01, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Viktor has been under the spotlight since he was a child. Attention doesn’t bother him. (In which Viktor discovers Yuuri’s posters of him.)





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL PATIENTLY WAITING FOR YOI MOVIE AND S2 😭⛸️❄️ WHAT ABOUT U GUYS

*

Viktor has been under the spotlight since he was a child. Attention doesn't bother him.

He's only been in Hasetsu, Kyushu for a little while and Viktor already loves it. Yuuri's family welcomes him graciously. The food is delicious. Viktor's muscles feel soothed and warm from their hot springs. And Yuuri—_goodness_, Yuuri is a delight to tease.

While his newest protege goes on a nighttime run with Makkachin, Viktor wanders Yuuri's bedroom. Tall, empty walls. A multitude of logoless sports caps on hook racks. A desk covered in paperwork along with a miniaturized world globe and a cactus. Viktor's hand switches on the fan, letting the air swirl cool on his half-naked body. If he included the towel around his waist.

Viktor flops down on Yuuri's mattress, back first. Silvery, dripping-wet locks plaster to Viktor's forehead.

He knows Yuuri. Yuuri drank too much champagne and acted impulsively, dancing like a madman. He gripped onto one of Viktor's buttocks while they slow-grind on the banquet's floor. Yuuri's mouth, opening and panting, ran lightly over Viktor's throat. Yuuri may not _remember_ it all, but Viktor knows he's not innocent. 

So _where's_ his porn? A journal full of vivid, naughty secrets? Unlabelled VHS tapes?  


Maybe it's—

_ Oh. _

Viktor rolls slightly, grinning deviously, reaching for one of the lower bed-drawers. Of course. Sweet little piggies would hide their dirt. 

Upon thrusting Yuuri's drawer open, he discovers an entire stack of glossy, colorful posters. 

And they're all of _Viktor_.

Innocent. Oh, Yuuri is so, so innocent and precious.

His grin softens, as Viktor pulls out the drawer's contents and lies on his elbows, scrutinizing the posters. One of Viktor at age thirteen, wrapped up with Makkachin in a scarf and hugging his best friend. One of Viktor in a glitzy Olympic costume. Magazine cutouts of Viktor, full-bodied and in practice clothing, skating idly. Long hair and shirt hair versions of himself, elegant, dazzling.

Is this _Yuuri's_ version of porn?

Beneath his damp, beige towel, Viktor feels his cock lengthen, pulsing. He seats himself up, reaching down, Viktor's legs tucking. His fingers clench the base of his engorged, pink cock, rolling foreskin all the way to the moistened tip.

Yuuri… _Yuuri_, imagining Viktor with him, imagining both of skaters kissing and touching… what did he imagine best about Viktor?

He shouldn't. It's Yuuri's bedroom, and Yuuri's posters of Viktor, and this… _this_ counts as a form of narcissism. Viktor groans, tossing his head back. He strokes himself off quicker. Yuuri must have thought of him like this for _years_… all of the pining, longing, _obsession_… did Yuuri ever want Viktor's lips on him, biting gently and licking inside Yuuri's mouth, claiming him… Viktor loves Yuuri's hometown, but he would _love_ to bring Yuuri's fantasies to life the most… let Yuuri slip inside him and _fuck_…

Makkachin scratches on the other side of Yuuri's door. 

Viktor curses softly, gathering his toweled legs high up to mask his erection. 

Yuuri only enters, gently shooing an excitable, barking Makkachin down the hall and yelling for his sister to feed him. Yuuri's dark eyes widen on him.

"Hi, Yuuri," Viktor rasps, his expression bright.

"_Hi_…"

"You got back early." Viktor's cock feels sensitive and quivery against the rough brush of the towel. "You'll have to run another mile as punishment tomorrow," he says, completely ignored when Yuri stares horrified at his collection of Viktor-posters.

"_Viktor_…"

"It's adorable you kept these. But, I think that there shouldn't be any secrets between us, Yuuri," Viktor announces, calm and stern. Even though it feels like Viktor is on the edge of pure, blissful torment when Yuuri stammers out an apology. His round, lovely cheeks blush. "Why don't you get washed up and I'll tell you about what I've got scheduled for your morning?"

Yuuri nods, frowning in contemplation. "O-Okay, Viktor," he mumbles, hurrying out of his bedroom.

A relieved, fiercely aroused Viktor sighs out.

_ What fools do for love… _

*


End file.
